Why Her?
by Hanna K798
Summary: "Spencer let out an ear-splitting scream. She dropped the letter and fell to ground. Aria picked up the photo and tears sprang from her eyes. There on the paper was her friend, bound and gagged, fear and shock evident in her eyes. Her dark makeup was smeared and there were fresh new tears falling down her face." Changes were made from the original show. Enjoy! Full prologue inside.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey everyone. This story will get confusing if you don't read my summary or author's notes. I have changed a few things in my version of PLL. Also if you have questions you can Pm me or my unofficial beta, Bailey Bae. We will have all the answers for you my lovelies. Please keep in mind all the changes that were made are in in the author's note bellow. Alrighty, Liars. Here we go._**

**_P.S. I don't own PLL :(_**

* * *

Spencer, Toby, Aria, Ezra **(18 in my story)**, Mona, Emily, Maya, Alison, and Noel were sitting around Spencer's two glass center tables. They had ousted Hanna after they had gotten that A text about New York. Aria had all but thrown out their friendship after Hanna accused Zach of wanting to hook up with her. She left her purse in Caleb's car when Zach had booty called her. This pissed Caleb off so bad. He immediately hung up the phone and raced to Aria's residence.

He showed Aria the call history and recounted the conversation to her. He left out the horrendous language exchanged between the two as well as the fact that Hanna had not told him face to face, what Zach had done to her best friend and his girlfriend. Aria instantly regretted everything she had said to Hanna, who was dripping wet in the Montgomery living room.

Ella and Zach came home just after Caleb pulled out of the driveway. Aria pulled her mother aside and explained everything that was told to her by Hanna and Caleb. Her mother told her that she should go apologize to her friend. She went to the Marin home, only to find that Hanna had yet to return from her drive with Caleb and Ashely Marin was out of town for the week.

Returning home, Aria discovered her mom in tears and Zach, along with all his belongings, were cleared out of the house. She was relived that none of her friends had to deal with a pervert as their friend's new stepfather.

* * *

The next day, Hanna was absent from school. Alison made some idiotic statement about Hanna being drunk or in the backseat of Caleb's car. All the girls, including Maya, just rolled their eyes or walked away. Later that day, Caleb came into school, alone, causing alarm to pass through all the girls, except Ali of course. She still believed that Han was still passed out somewhere. Sadly, she was right. Just not in the way she thought.

That night, Melissa Hastings returned home with her husband, Ian Thomas. Upon entering the house, Melissa embraced her little sister tightly, while Ian gave her and awkward side-bro hug. When his eyes fell on Alison, he regretted coming in to see Spencer so soon. It was a wide spread fact that the girl who was presumed dead for the past two years had been found in a sketchy motel in Philadelphia. She claimed that she was kidnapped and escaped her kidnapper. Only the girls all knew the truth about New York.

* * *

The rest of the week went like this. Hanna never showed up to school and Caleb and the girls couldn't contain their worry. The girls lashed out at Ali when she made some bitchy comment about being drunk, or Loser Mona, who went through the first round of A attacks with them. When Garret was unveiled as A, Mona stopped getting messages. At the beginning of senior year, the girls started getting the texts. Mona continued to help her new found friends through the torture.

The minute Alison returned, Mona was again dubbed "Loser Mona." The girls, who had grown to love Mona like a sister, found this repulsive. They told Ali about every single piece of crap that this girl had helped them through. Alison stopped while the girls weren't around, but the moment they left, Ali's true colors presented themselves.

Aria stopped writing and reading. This concerned Ezra and her friends to no extent, but her friends had troubles of their own. Emily's swimming time slowed down by an unbelievable extent. Mona didn't care about anything. Even Spencer had forgotten about certain assignments. The Hastings thought that the youngest member of the family was back to the drugs that plagued her the summer Ali was "kidnapped." Her room and lockers were searched, but nothing was found.

Everyone in town believed Hanna was in New York with her mother, but they didn't know about A. Having an insane stalker, hell bent on destroying your life, is not really something you broadcast to a town like Rosewood. Yet keeping a secret in this town was one of the hardest things the girls ever had to do in their lives.

* * *

Friday, after school, the girls all went to Hanna's house to see if she was there. Her car was in the driveway and all the doors are locked. They all knew that something was wrong, considering the back door was always unlocked. The spare keys were missing. They called Caleb to use his key. He pulled up to the Marin house and handed his keys to the girls. Looking through the key ring, they come to the conclusion that his key was gone with all the others.

Upon returning home, each of the girls found a single Ace of Hearts with a dart through the center. Removing the dart, each of the girls called each other. They called Ezra, Toby, Caleb, Maya, and Noel, everyone gathered at the Hastings' residence.

On the glass tables, the cards lay, a hole through the center. Caleb, Aria, Spencer, Emily, Mona, and Alison all waited anxiously for Hanna to call any of them or run through the door. The door knob turned and everyone stood, praying that their missing friend would come rushing in.

Melissa came in, without Ian, with a worried look on her face.

"Melissa? What's wrong?" Spencer asked.

"When was the last time you guys saw Hanna?" Melissa questioned.

"I saw her Saturday night. She left her purse in my car but I just figured that she was staying with her mom in NYC," Caleb informed the group.

"Melissa, what happened?" Aria demanded. She was terrified that A had done something to her and she would never get the chance to apologize to her one of her best friends.

Melissa held up an opened letter with red smeared writing. All it said was _SPENCER_. Melissa has tears in her eyes that were freely flowing down her face. She handed her younger sister the letter and Spencer grabbed it quickly. She opened it and picked up what looked like a picture first. On the smooth, slick paper, a dark picture that would haunt the girls for the rest of their live.

Spencer let out an ear-splitting scream. She dropped the letter and fell to ground. Aria picked up the photo and tears sprang from her eyes. There on the paper was Hanna, bound and gagged, fear evident in her blue eyes. Her makeup was smeared and there were fresh tears scaling down her face.

Aria's hand flew to her mouth when she took in the scene around her friend. She was in a large black car in which the interior was covered in black hoodies and playing cards. She passed the picture around, and everyone was in shock. Maya was crying on Emily's shoulder. Noel hugged Alison. Aria stared blankly at the wall in front of her as Ezra tried to get her attention. Caleb punched a wall and Toby was trying to get Spencer to calm down.

It was Mona who discovered that there was a letter in the envelope. She picked it up and got the girls attention.

"You guys?" She said in a shaky voice. The girls all looked up.

"It's from A." Everyone including Melissa looked up.

"A's back?" Melissa says as her jaw dropped. They all nod. Mona read the words etched into the white crumpled paper.

_I have the upper hand now, Bitches. Kisses ~A._

* * *

_**Thank you, Loves, for reading. Now the changes.**_

_1\. Mona was never a._

_2\. Ezra is 18._

_3\. Ezra was never shot._

_4\. Garret was the original A._

_5\. Ravenswood never happened._

_6\. Caleb never broke up with Hanna._

_7\. Melissa and Spencer are nice to each other._

_8\. Ian is alive._

_9\. Takes place after 5x8._

_**Alright. Remember to follow, favorite, and review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. Thank you so much for your support. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Have fun getting into the minds of our Liars and my new and improved Melissa. Enjoy. **

* * *

_**HANNA'S P.O.V.**_

I was walking home after Caleb dropped me off near the Brew. I hadn't told him about what Zach said to me. I did, however, tell Aria. She's my best friend, but she didn't want to believe that Zach would do that. She thought I was drunk and misinterpreted what he was saying. It was then that I realized I left my stuff in Caleb's car. I started walking to his house. When I reached his house, his car wasn't there. I was about to turn around when I felt an arm wrap around my waist.

Of course, I thought it was Caleb, being flirty. I tried to turn around, but the grip tightened. After a few seconds of struggle, another hand and a piece of fabric was placed over my mouth. I started to scream, kick, and bite. I started to get sleepier and sleepier. I fought it as long as I could but I knew I would have to give into the darkness that was seeping into my vision.

As my body gave out, I felt my hands being tied and a blindfold was placed over my eyes. I could tell I was being dragged. Before I passed out, I heard a car being unlocked. I never got to feel the car seats or even my kidnapper lift me up, for I was too far into the darkness.

* * *

I woke up to the blindfold gone, and a blinding light in my eyes. There was a flash and I was surrounded by playing cards. This was about the fifth picture that was taken this week. Behind the flash, there was a figure dressed in black and I immediately know that it's A. It was the first time I was actually able to identify as a person. I tried to scream but there was a piece of cloth stuffed into my mouth again. When my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I was able to make out the face of my captor.

Ian Thomas wore a sickening smirk as he stared at me. He was about to shut the door when the shrill ring of his cellphone interrupted.

"It's Melissa. Make any noise and I kill you and your little friends," he threatened. When he turned around, I worked the gag off of my face until I was free. He could've kill me for all I cared, but if he really loved Melissa, he wouldn't lay a hand on Spencer or the rest of my friends. He was about to hang up when I screamed.

"MELISSA! HELP!" I cried. I could hear her panicked voice on the other line before Ian hung up.

"I told you to shut up, you worthless bitch!" He shouted. His hands went to my throat and he squeezed it shut. I couldn't claw them away because my hands were tied behind my back. My vision started to get cloudy and every sound around me started to get muffled. Before I slipped back into the black, his hands left my neck.

"Now that won't happen again, Hanna. Will it?" His creepy little beady eyes bore into mine. I nodded, slowly, unsure of what he would do to me if I said no. He held the cloth to my face again as the sweet smell of chloroform took me under again.

* * *

**_MELISSA'S P.O.V._**

I hadn't seen Ian for a few days before Spencer and the girls got the A message about Hanna. When Spencer saw the picture, she went into hysterics and no one could calm her down. Maya and Emily silently cried with each other. Aria just went blank, like the life was sucked out of her. Apparently, she and Hanna were in a big fight but she was gone before Aria could apologize. Alison looked pissed beyond belief and was muttering something about life being a bitch. Mona was the one who notice the letter. Reading it sent all the girls into a shocked state. Caleb was the only one who seemed to really process the dire situation at hand.

He raced out of the house and drove off. All I know is that he wouldn't go to the police. Someone just ends up more hurt if you involve the police with A. We have all had to deal with the A crap before and going to the police just made everything worse.

I started to worry that Ian had something to do with this. He and Garret were in the N.A.T. club together. I picked my phone up, out of my purse and dialed his number. He picked up after three or four rings. I told him about what was going on and he sounded genuinely concerned. I thought I heard struggling in the background. After we said goodbye, when I was about to hang up, I heard a scream.

Hanna shrieked for my help and my heart shattered. I tried to get Ian's attention and find out if I was just hearing things. Sadly I wasn't. The man I loved most in the world had kidnapped my baby sister's best friend. I knew he had problems with Alison, but who didn't? How could he stoop so low as to kidnap that sweet, innocent girl. Spencer and her friends had been through too much in those past two years. Once I connected the dots, I realized that he was the one tormenting my little sister. The thought was sickening.

I realized that he had not hung up the phone. I quickly set my phone to record the conversation.

"I told you to shut up, you worthless bitch," was muffled but I knew it was Ian talking to Hanna. I heard a loud gasp and the sound of someone choking. Tears made their way through my already ruined make up. Spencer looked up at the very moment when the gagging stopped and there was more muffled talking that I couldn't make out.

"Melissa? What's wrong now?" I could hear the tears in her voice. I hung up the phone as a sob escaped my mouth. I opened my recordings and played the end of the phone call. The girls all listened intently and shock registered on their features when they heard the gagging. I informed then that the man was Ian and the person gagging was their missing friend.

"We have to go to the police. They'll know what to do. We know who A is. They'll be able to track his phone and car," Ezra suggested.

"You really have no clue how A works, do you?" Noel backfired. "Did Aria really not tell you. A has people everywhere. Any of us go to the police and A... Or Ian... will know. He will kill Hanna on site and frame one or all of the girls. We can't risk that."

Ezra was taken aback by Noel's bluntness and it caused a whole new round of tears to emerge from all the girls, including Alison. We all knew he was right, no matter how much we wished he was wrong. No one could know that Hanna was missing.

If we told anyone...she would pay the price.

* * *

**_ARIA'S P.O.V._**

This was all my fault. If I just believed Han when she told me about Zach, then she would have been safe, staying at one of our houses. Not stuck with A/Ian threatening her with every move she made. He choked her while he was on the phone with his wife. He was one sick son of a bitch. I will never stop blaming what happened to Hanna.

All I was thinking about when Melissa was showing us the phone call with Ian was that if Zach had called five minutes earlier, then Caleb would have brought Hanna to my house to explain it all and she would've stayed at my house. If that would have happened, she would have been in Rosewood instead of God knows where.

I wished I would have just believed her. I knew Ian had friends on the police force so we couldn't go there. There was always the Philadelphia police. After Noel's outburst to Ezra, I brought this up and everyone agreed. We grabbed the picture, letter, and all our bags. Melissa saved the recording and made a copy, just so we wouldn't lose it.  
We all called our parents and said that Melissa was taking us up to Philly for the weekend, considering it was Friday night. They all consented but we completely forgot about Caleb. Toby, Ezra, and even Noel tried to contact him. When Spencer called, he finally picked up. He was crying. Caleb, the big, strong, bad boy who was the computer genius of our group was crying. It was then when all of us realized the depth of his devotion to our Hanna.

We told him about Philadelphia and he said he would meet us at the train in twenty minutes. We piled into the cars and drove to the station. We paid for the tickets just as Caleb pulled up. We boarded the late night train and the girls and I slept the majority of the way there. That was the longest sleep we would have for a while. When we pulled into the station, we check to make sure we had everything.

The minute we stepped off the train, thing really became real. We really knew who A was. We were going to catch him. It was a minuscule victory since he had Hanna and was kind of related to Spencer, but finally this torture would end, one way or another. I was terrified. Terrified to come face to face with the monster who made my life a living hell for the past two years. Terrified of what he would do to Hanna. I was just completely freaked out in general.

We got to the police station, but the sight in front of us stopped me and all my friends in our tracks.

Ian Thomas was sitting in the precinct...in handcuffs.

* * *

**Hope ya'll liked it. The new chapter will be up before midnight. Anyway, ttyl.  
~Hanna**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Two chapters in one day! Hope you love it as much as I do. I go back to school in one week so I'll be updating once a week. Love you all.  
Kisses... Hanna**

* * *

**_ARIA'S P.O.V._**

Why was he there? Where was Hanna? We walked in and Melissa went straight to her "husband." He looked so confused that I would have laughed if he hadn't tried to kill my friends and me so many times. He was about to say something when her hand connected with his face.

"How could you!?" she shouted. "Where is she? What did you do to her? I swear to God, if you hurt that girl in any way, I will personally see to it that you never see the light of day again! I will ruin you!" It took two officers to restrain Melissa, but it was no use. If anyone ever hurt us, they would face the wrath of Melissa. She always had a soft spot for us.

"Ma'am? What are you talking about? He is here for a DUI. What girl are you talking about?" An officer questioned. I guess that was Mona's cue. She stepped forward and handed the letter and the picture to Melissa, who handed it to the officers.

"This is Hanna Marin. She's been missing since Sunday night, but we all thought she was with her mom in New York. All her doors were locked which is weird because they always leave them unlocked in case any of us need anything. Her car was in the driveway and she had no money because left her purse in her boyfriend, Caleb's, car." Melissa spoke quickly and fluidly, like she was practicing her speech for days.

"Why do you believe he is responsible?" A woman officer came forward. She seemed particularly interested in what we had to say.

"Because I know when my husband is lying. I know his voice and I have a recording of Hanna calling for my help and him strangling her as a result." Silent tears stream down all of our faces. If looks could kill, Ian would be dead from the looks the guys were giving him. The officers were shocked by how Melissa went from the violent woman looking for her sister's missing friend, to the cool, calculating lawyer.

She pulled her phone out of her bag and showed the recording to the officers. They immediately took us all into separate interrogation rooms. We all told the officers what had happened during the past week and especially what happened that night. All of us, even the boys, came back with red puffy eyes and tear tracks.

The only person missing was Caleb. We were gathered outside his interrogation room where they were grilling him like he was the perp, not Ian. We knew they were trying to break him. We couldn't hear anything that was going on. The woman officer came by and asked if we wanted to hear and we all nodded. Melissa was at Ian's room listening to all of his bullshit about how he would never hurt any of us.

The cop turned on the speaker and we hear this:

"Where is Hanna?"

"I don't know. All I know is that Ian Thomas took her. I love her. Why would I put her in any danger? Are you going to keep asking me these stupid questions or are you going to go out and actually look for my girlfriend?"

"You know where she is. Just tell us and we'll lessen your sentence." We could tell this question was asked so many times because what Caleb did next surprised us all. He stood up in a rush, kicked the chair he was sitting in, and collapsed on the floor. He started sobbing. Not just letting a few tears slip, but full body racking sobs.

"I didn't hurt her." He cried. "I love her. Just please go out and find her." The police officer patted his back and left the room. As he left he nodded to us, letting us know we could go in. Spencer and I went in first. We just hugged him and cried with him. Ezra and Toby came in to comfort their friend and grab us all some coffee. By then, it was about one in the morning.

On our way to the front, we passed Ian's room. Melissa, Ali, Mona, and Noel were there. Emily, Maya, Spencer, and I stood watching the police trying to get any answers out of him. It looked as though they were giving up, when they came out asking Melissa to help. She obviously agreed right away.

She went in and started asking him questions that most lawyers ask there clients. He answered them, but it was obvious he was lying. Melissa had enough after about ten minutes. She walked out, right past us and to the front. The officers went back in and he asked for his lawyer. Mrs. Hastings was his lawyer.

Two hours after he called Veronica, she came bursting through the doors of the precinct. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw us all sitting there with Melissa. Spencer was crying on her sister's shoulder as Mrs. Hastings gravitated toward her two distraught daughters.

The minute Spencer saw her mom, she raced to her mother.

"Spencer. What happened? I got a call from the office saying that Ian was in trouble in Philly. What are all of you doing here?" This statement brought on a whole new round of tears for all of us. Spencer was passed to Toby as the officers escorted Mrs. Hastings to the room while explaining the case.

We all heard her objections from down the hall.

"I can't represent him in this case. He is accused of a crime against my daughter and all of her friends. There is too much evidence against him. No matter who his lawyer is, he will lose. He has ten witnesses against him if they find that poor girl. There will still be nine if they don't. That jury will convict him before the second witness takes the stand. Provide a lawyer for him. He'll need St. Jude to get him out of this mess."

She came back to us and held her daughters. Ian was up a creek without a paddle and lord knew how bad he would be when that jury's vote came back. A state attorney was called in and decided to take the case. Who knew a DUI could cause this much trouble for one person.

After searching his car, they found Hanna's jacket, the card, the black hoody, and the camera. They also found a cloth covered in chloroform and another that was used as a gag. They rushed it to the lab and confirmed it was Han's DNA. The one question was, "Where is Hanna?"

**_HANNA'S P.O.V._**

I was passed from Ian's car to another one right after incident with the phone call. The next morning, my captor had the news radio channel on. Ian Thomas had been arrested for the my kidnapping. I was relieved, but there was still someone who had me to hurt me. My mother and friends came over the radio stations begging for my return. Caleb's plea was the one that had the most effect on me. He was so broken. His voice shook and he had to stop so many times in the middle of what he was saying. Everyday, there was a bigger reward for information, another person begging for my return:

Sunday: Mom &amp; Dad

Monday: Caleb

Tuesday: Aria &amp; Spencer

Wednesday: Emily &amp; Maya

Thursday: Mona &amp; Toby

Friday: Alison

My friends and family crying for me actually made my captor laugh. He laughed that so many people cared about me. The Saturday after I was passed to whoever this is, he asked me, "Do you think they'll care this much when they get pictures of your body?" And adding a sickening laugh he pulled into a gas station. He left the door unlocked while he went to the bathroom.

I was luck that it was on the outside of the building. I quickly ran out of the car into the station. The heat was the first thing I noticed as well as all the Arizona license plates. I threw myself into the door. I ran straight to the cashier and started balling.

"Whoa, sweetie. What's wrong?" She asked. I wrapped my arms around her and just held as tight as I could.

"Honey, what's wrong?" She asked again.

"You have to help me. I was kidnapped. My name's Hanna Marin. M-A-R-I-N. Please. He'll get back to the car any second," I sobbed.

"Alright, Hanna. Just stay here. You're gonna be okay." The woman had a spark of hope, fear, and courage. I prayed that she was right.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review. I love reading what ya'll have to say. My favorite part is hearing your theories and what you want to happen. Who do you think the second captor is? What do you think is going to happen? Read, favorite, follow, and review.  
Kisses... Hanna.**

**P.S. My beta is Bailey Bae**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Unknown P.O.V._**

After a week of driving around in that tiny ass car, with that whiney little bitch in the back seat, I was so done. She may not have been the sharpest tool in the shed but I knew she would've found a way to escape. And she did.

After hours hours of driving in this ridiculous heat, I knew I needed to at least stop for food and water so that I wouldn't lose my bargaining chip, when the time came. I pulled into what looked like an abandoned gas station. There were a few cars, but everyone was inside. No one would notice Hanna from behind. She was "resting" against the door with her back to the store. Anybody looking in my car car would just think I left my daughter or something in the car.

I quickly run to bathroom so I can continue with the drive to Palm Springs, California. The deserts would be impossible to escape if I just left her there. I knew that it was risky to leave her by herself but what was I suppose to do.

I came back to the car and noticed that Hanna's door wide open and all the crap and trash that I had piled in the backseat over the past week fallen all over the ground. Hanna was nowhere to be seen. An older woman, at least 50 years old, was yelling at a group of men in the store. I'm not sure what she was saying but looking out the window, she looked behind the counter.

Hanna _had_ escaped and was hiding behind the counter. I quickly whipped off my _Rosewood P.D. _hat and threw it in the front seat. No one needed to know that I was a cop. I walk into the store and found myself face to face with the barrel of six guns; one riffle and five pistols.

"What's going on in here? I'm just looking for my little sister." I lied so easily that I even shocked myself.

"You!?" A shout came from the cash register. Damn Hanna Marin knew who I was. The bitch had to die. First I had to clean up her mess.

"Han! There you are. You had me worried sick. You know you can't run off like that." I reached out to grab her arm when she started scream. The men with the pistols stepped forward, while the woman went back like she was protecting Hanna. That was when the sirens started.

That bitch really called the cops. The only thing I thought of was to run. So I did.

* * *

**_Aria's P.O.V._**

It was two weeks after Hanna went missing, and one week since Ian was arrested. He admitted to it all but did not reveal his partner. The one thing that bugged me was what he had told Melissa after he lawyered up. "You will never find her." That crushed all of us because we knew that he had done something so unspeakably horrible that we wouldn't see Hanna again.

About a week later, we were all gathered in the Philly P.D. precinct, waiting for any news about Hanna's disappearance. All of a sudden, the phones started ringing off the hook. There weren't enough people to answer the phones while more calls kept coming. Out of the blue, and officer started yelling at the others to take us all to separate interview rooms.

We all got terrified. Did that mean Hanna was dead? Were we suspects again? Mrs. Marin and Mrs. Hastings tried to get any information they could but we were told nothing. We were taken to the questioning rooms. They handed me some water and started asking me the basic questions.

"What's your relationship with the victim?" _The victim._

At that moment I thought it was official. She was dead. We would never see her again. After hours of questioning, they finally let me go to my friends. We cried together, except Ali, who was home in Rosewood, thinking one of our best friends were dead. Spencer called the DiLarentes house. The one thing we expected to hear were Ali's sobs, but they didn't come. We could hear Mr.D yelling at Jason to bring Ali to Philly.

I was so confused. One of our best friends was just killed, we thought, and she didn't shed a tear. Mona and Caleb were inconsolable. Emily had gone home to get us all clothes but was on the train so there was no way to reach her. That didn't stop Maya from trying.

Spencer came back, tears silently streaking her face, right as the officers came back in. They all had a concerned look on their faces.

"Why are ya'll crying? You should be happy." They said.

"Why should we be happy? You all but told us that our friend was dead," Maya cried.

"We were making sure you all weren't suspects. W just got a call from the Scottsdale Police. They found her with the unsub at an old gas station. She I. him. We're sending a plane to get her."

The tears started again but this time we were so happy. Caleb had left to get some air, so he didn't hear the good news. Mona and I ran outside to find Caleb in tears.

"Caleb!" I tried to get his attention. He looked up and attempted to walk away.

"She's alive!" That really got him to stop. He turned toward us with a skeptical look on his face. Looking to Mona for confirmation, she nodded. He broke into a huge smile knowing that our Hanna was alive. Tears shed from both mine and Mona's eyes.

We all walked back to the station as Melissa and Mrs. Marin came out of the interrogation rooms with tear stained cheeks and ruined makeup.

"She's alive." Mrs. Marin cried. Spencer wrapped her arms around Toby's neck and pressed her lips to Toby's and I did the exact same to Ezra. His soft lips were pressed to mine. I felt safe Nothing could hurt me. Hanna was safe, we were closer to A then ever.

Officer Demers approached us with a worried look on her face.

"The unsub escaped. He was gone before the police got there." Her word sent a shock wave through our group. Ezra's arms tightened around my waist, Maya buried her face in Em's shoulder, and Spencer and I let out a small cry. Mona's jaw dropped to the floor as Mrs. M embraced her. The only thing we knew was that this was far from over.

* * *

**_Hanna's P.O.V._**

An officer handed me a cup of coffee and placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder. The woman from the gas station, Shelly, has stayed with me since that dirty cop disappeared from the stop. She said she would stay until I got on the plane to Philadelphia.

They finished questioning me and I told them who kidnapped me. They handed me a phone and told me to call my mom. I dialed the number and the minute she picked up and spoke, I broke down into tears.

"Hello? Who is this?" She questioned.

"Mama? Mom, it's me." I stuttered. My voice was shaking from my onset of tears.

"Hanna? Hanna, Baby. Are you okay?" I could hear the tears and worry in her voice.

"I'm okay, Mom. I love you. I'll see you soon."

"I love you, too, Honey. Who did this to you? I know Ian took you originally, but who had you for the past week?" She deserved and answer but I had been poked, prodded, and grilled for the past hours.

" I just can't, Mom. Not now. Is Caleb there?"

"He's here. Do you want to talk to him?"

"Yes please."

An hour later, I got off the phone sobbing. Caleb had promised he would be the first to hug and hold me. He said that he would never let me go. I prayed that he was telling me the truth. I never wanted him to leave me.

The officer took back the phone back and escorted Shelly and I to a car. We climbed in and were taken to the airport. I was taken to a privet plane and boarded. I fell asleep a half an hour after takeoff. I woke up ten minutes before landing. I was so nervous to get off of the plane.

There was bound to be press and news stations all over. The only thing that got me off that aircraft was the fact that my friends and family were waiting for me. I didn't care that he escaped. My friends would protect me. We were in this together and they wouldn't let me down.

* * *

**Hey! Sorry for the wait. There has been a lot going on the past few weeks. I love you all. Thank you so much for the support. Who do you think the kidnapper was? Answers in the reviews. Reviews are what keeps me writing. Anyway... What'd you think of the finale. That's another thing that made me rewrite this chapter. Ali is evil. Did anyone else catch the smirk to crying face she made in Emily's room? Holy crap. Alright. Adios, my loves.  
~Hanna**


	5. Chapter 5

**_General P.O.V._**

The blonde hesitantly stepped off the plane, toward her anxious friends and terrified mother. Another blonde stood far behind the others. An evil smirk graced her pale face as she hit send on her phone. Six phones buzzed and rang, scaring four of the girls in the airport and and the one leaving the plane. The second blonde, Alison, started her scared little girl act. She approached her friends as they read the text.

_I almost got her. Next time she won't be so lucky. Remember, I'm alway right behind you, but one step ahead._  
_~A_

The girls didn't know that they should take this threat literally. Behind the short brunet, Aria, A was laying in wait, to see the color drain from their faces, their eyes bulge, and their jaws drop. Whenever they got a message like this, Alison's adrenaline pumped. She got excited to see what would happen next.

The thrill was enough to for her to stop the game and leave. But then again, this was her drug, the lies, the fear, everything was addictive. As the lies got bigger, so did the dose. As the fear got stronger, so did the effect. She never felt remorse when she saw the fear etched on Emily's face. She was never guilty when Aria blamed herself. When Spencer broke, there was only the pure excitement, but no real emotion.

Her psychopathic tenancies were becoming too much to control. She had had her friend kidnapped, just to see the group's terror. This was just the icing on the cake. But for the first time in a while, she had slipped up. She sent the threat while they were surrounded by cops and parents.

The police knew something was wrong. Phones were confiscated and Hanna was kept on the plane. Everyone thought the kidnapper was close by, waiting to finish the job. This was the first of many slip ups that led to this "leader's" down fall.

When it was confirmed that Hanna was in no immediate danger, she slowly walked off the plane, again. The door opened and she was greeted by the tear-streaked face of her mother. She instantly dropped her bag as her mother and father embraced her. She sobbed into her mother's shoulder until her tears were all dried up.

After what felt like hours, her parents let her go. Behind Mrs. andMr. Marin were her friends. Aria was the first to hug her. Hanna was surprised. She was convinced that the short brunet still hated her for what she said about Zach. In reality, Aria knew Hanna was right all along. They cried with each other, letting all the sorrow, fear, and emotion of the last two weeks out as they comforted one another.

Next was Spencer and Melissa. They both held Hanna and let their own tears fall. Spencer had promised she wouldn't let Hanna see this. She knew the blonde would blame herself for causing that pain in her friends. Melissa on the other hand, felt only guilt for allowing her husband to do this to Hanna.

After the sisters, Toby gave her a quick hug. He was very careful on showing his emotions. He wasn't willing to let even a single tear fall. He knew if he did, he wouldn't stop. Toby had to remain strong for Spencer.

Mona anxiously waited to see her best friend and completely broke down. Hanna was here. They hugged and Mona's tears fell rapidly. The more she tried to contain herself, the harder it was to calm down. Hanna knew that she was safe with her friends. They would all be okay.

Maya and Emily were next. Emily was so upset but has remain kind of.. detached. She knew Maya and Hanna needed her. She finally allowed tears to fall free from her eyes. Hanna was safe for now and that was the only thing that mattered to her now. A would be found because they got careless. They let her go and wiped their eyes.

Caleb had been getting coffee and was just coming back as Emily and Maya released her. The second he saw her, the coffee fell from his hand and he raced toward her. When she spotted him, she ran. The closer they got the faster the tears fell.

When they finally met, Hanna wrapped her arms around Caleb's neck. He lifted her off the ground as she cried into his neck. He let out a sigh of relief and buried his face in her hair. He took in the feeling of having her in his arms again.

"Shhh, Baby. I'm here now. You're safe. I'll never let you go, okay?" He had said. She nodded into his neck and looked up. He looked into her crystle blue eyes. He saw the life he would have with her and felt all the fear from the worst two weeks of his life, melt away.

Everyone gathered around them as they were escorted to a car. The minute they left the building, there were hundreds of flashes and shouting of the press all over. Officers pushed them back as Hanna's family surrounded them. She was still in Caleb's arms. They tightened around her and she turned her face into Caleb's shoulder.

Hanna knew this would be part of coming home, but she wished they would understand. Why couldn't they understand all the hell she had been through? Why would they just put her through more of it? The worst part was that every single person who watched any news channel in the entirety of the United States didn't just know her as the friend of the girl who came back to life. No, now they knew her as the second victim of what everyone was calling a serial kidnapper.

Though she and her friends knew the truth. This man wasn't a serial kidnapper since he only took one girl. Yet her disappearance put the whole country one edge. What no one could have known was that Detective Wilden was standing in the crowd, waiting to take revenge on Hanna.

Alison, however noticed him. A sick smirk spread on her face. She knew her plan was about to be completed. She wanted her group to be prime suspects in a murder. Alison wanted to be back in the spotlight. If her friend died, she could be the victim again, her favorite acting role. He raised the gun... and fired.

There were screams, shouts, cries, and oddly, a laugh. The dirty cop was laugh at the panic he caused. No one was hit, but in the confusion, he got away. in his haste, he didn't put his car in reverse. As he attempted to backup, his car barreled through the crowed, right into the seven girls. The boys had tried to get to them in time but it was too late. Hanna, Aria, and Mona were hit dead on, while Maya, Spencer, Emily, and Ali were barely missed.

The police quickly arrested Wilden, while medical personal were immediately trying to stabilize the girls. Toby was holding spencer back, while Officer Demers was doing the same with Mrs. Marin. Caleb was refusing to back up as the ambulance came through the parking lot.

As the medics came and took the three girls into privet busses. Everyone was taken to the hospital for minor cuts and bruises but no one was calm. They had just gotten Hanna back, but now they may lose her along with Aria and Mona. Caleb and Ezra, both in the same situation, paced back and forth waiting for any news on the girls they loved.

They came to a quick holt upon seeing the news broadcast on the screen. The scene from the lot was filmed and was now playing on every monitor in the hospital. Mrs. Marin's tears increased, as well as Spencer's and Maya's. Emily and Toby comforted the best they could. Alison had quietly left the lot before anyone realized she was gone. Mr. Marin had gone back to his home to let Kate and Isabel know what was going on.

Just then, the doctors who were working on the girls came into the waiting room. All three had just finished working on the girls and gave everyone there hopeful words and permission to visit all of them in the ICU. As soon as the doctors left, Alison walked in with a hidden agenda all her own.

* * *

**_Thank ya'll so much for reading. I hope you all continue to review, favorite, and follow. If you have any questions, P.M. me or review and I'll answer them as fast as I can. Alright my lovelies, that's all for now.  
~Hanna _**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Did you guys like the last chapter? I hope you did. This one has some shocking revelations. You may be surprised by what happens. You may hate me or love me. Anyway... Enjoy! _**

* * *

**_General P.O.V._**

She stalked into the the hospital, knowing that her plan had failed. She wondered why she felt such a need to destroy these girls' lives. They had been nothing but kind to her. They never hurt her in any of the ways that she hurt them. She never felt bad of any form of guilt that she should feel. Hurting them had been her high for so long but doing the same threat, the same scare tactic, over and over again had lost the excitement. She now had to deliver.

The fear in their eyes when the car crashed into them was the same gratifying emotion... no, not emotion. Alison Dilaurentis never felt any emotion in her life. Even when her mother was found in Spencer's backyard, she wasn't sad. She wasn't angry, or scared, or broken as many people would be. She felt no emotion, just nothing. Yet she was so very good at acting. Acting scared when Hanna went "missing." Always acting.

Ali knew that all her friends through she was just shaken up after all that had happened to them. Really, she was just putting her terrible plans into place to see the reactions and feel the high. She knew she had gone to far, but she had found her drug.

Some are addicted to pills, some alcohol, but her, this vile being was addicted to torture. Not her own, don't be mistaken, but the torture of the people who risked _their lives _to save her own when they thought she was in danger. It was terrible to think that she would do this to the girls who had never stopped looking for her even after they had found her "body."

She always had a knack for the evil and heartless. When Spencer kissed Ian, she wanted to be the first to tell Melissa just to be on the sidelines when the sisters' battle began. She knew that wasn't right and instead convinced Spence to tell her sister everything. Melissa had been understanding that Ian had kissed her sister and that upset Ali. After that the emotions started to slip away.

She never felt bad for Hanna when her parents divorced. She never really wanted to comfort Aria when her dad was cheating on her mom. When Emily had confesed her feelings for Alison, she should have felt happy, or awkward, or a combonation of feelings but she felt nothing. She had faked it all and now she had to pretend to feel bad for two girls that used to be her friends and one that she couldn't care less about.

Alison felt her tears, unemotional ones of course, start to well in her eyes and cascade down her perfectly made up face. Mrs. Marin, Mrs. Hastings, and Mrs. Montgomery hugged and told her that they would be okay. Mrs. Vanderwaal knew the distaste between her daughter and Alison Dilaurentis would never go away. They were the only ones who who didn't notice the glass bottle and the needle laying on the top of her oversized hand bag.

Maya was about to say something, when the blonde noticed where she was looking. She instantly looked down and saw her supplies was clearly visible. She covered her bag and zipped it quickly, hoping no one had really seen. She was wrong, of course. Maya **had **seen and she knew that Alison had a dirty little secret that she could never escape.

Mrs. Marin's phone rang. It was the Philadelphia Police Department. They had called to inform her of how the interrogation with Wilden was going. They were able to get him to confess, but there was a problem. He has repeatedly said "we" or "us" and had mentioned the "boss". He said that Ian and he were hired by someone, but refused to say until a deal was put on the table. Mrs. M relayed this all to the group.

Everyone, including the parents, saw Ali visible tense. For the first time she showed a _REAL_ emotion... Fear. Maya brought up the vile and syringe, this time with no interruptions. Mrs. Hastings quickly took the bag and opened it.

In the leather _Kate Spade_ bag there was a bottle of a local sedative. To most people it would be harmless, but mixed with the anesthesia and the pain killers Hanna had recently been put on... It was a recipe for disaster. Yet, because none of the women or men in the group were medical professionals, they had no clue of this.

Veronica took a pair of gloves from a nurses cart, and picked up the drug, knowing that this could be evidence. She took it to the nearest doctor and he explained it all. The woman told Ashely to call the Philly P.D. and inform them of the situation. The phone call was made and Alison was being held be hospital security.

Never in their life time, did the girls think Ali was capable of something this horrific. It was known that Ali's reappearance in their lives had thrown Hanna for a loop. She cut off her hair and dyed it, changed her clothes, her attitude. Everything about Hanna had changed, just because she didn't want to be "last year's model" while Alison was the "newer, fancier model."

In Alison's eyes, it was the exact opposite. Hanna was the "_It_" girl for the past two years while she was just "Dead Girl Walking." She needed to be on top again, even if it meant killing off the competition. The high would have just been and little bonus to her. A much appreciated and "needed" bonus, but it was something she could have live without.

The police got to the hospital in record time. They slapped the cuffs on that bitch and took her to the car. I was watching the whole time and let out a hardy laugh. No one noticed but she deserved it. She ruined my life, I might as well be happy about her getting arrested. Those girls didn't know that I was the one protecting them every single time Alison had a plan. I was always watching like a guardian angle that God knew those girls needed.

Every time Alison had a plan, I always made sure that something went wrong. I unlocked Wilden's door, with a universal car key. I put an open bottle of alcohol in Ian's car. I unzipped Alison's bag to expose the drug. I just with I could have stopped the car before it pummeled into the girls.

The one time I wasn't around to protect them, those girls almost died. Just then an alarm started blaring through the hospital. Mrs. Vanderwaal came running out of her daughter's room, tears racing down her face. The doctors stormed in and started CPR. Caleb and Ezra were with Hanna and Aria. Neither of them knew what was going on

After twenty minutes of everyone comforting Mrs. V, the doctors came out of the room with tired smiles on their faces. They informed everyone that she was okay. A relived sigh filled the room as Mrs. Marin embraced Mrs. V. When I thought they were safe, I left the hospital, thinking that the security would keep the girls safe.

_Yet, I didn't know that this would have been one of the biggest mistakes I could have made._

* * *

_**Thank ya'll soooo much for reading my story. Who do you think the "guardian angle" should be? There should be a poll on my profile. Vote there, please. If it's not there, please vote in the reviews. Anyway. Read, Review, Favorite, and Follow. See ya'll later, loves.**_

_**~Hanna**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_ALISON'S P.O.V._**

Questions, questions... "Where did you get the drugs?" "Why did you have your friend kidnapped?" Things like this and little threats meant nothing to me after the hell I was put through. The only thing that got to me in the slightest, were my father's angry shouts and denying rant, how he knew I could never do anything like this. He screamed about the pain my "kidnapping" put him and Mom through. He claimed, he knew, in his heart, I would never intentionally put any family through that sorrow.

Little did he know, I wanted all these parents go through all that pain. The terror of never knowing when your child would be back in your arms was enough to make any parent go crazy. It was actually quite entertaining. Watching the wheels turn in Mrs. Marin's head, creating different theories on what happened to Hanna.

I was slightly emotional when Dad was talking like this. Yet, after everything I have been through, my brain... Broke? I guess. They _do_ call it a psychological break. The stress of _A _and being on the run caused me to loose all emotions, and even my capability to empathize with those around me.

_A_ was stalking me, too, but everyone seemed to forget that when they found out I was the new _A_. One tiny mistake landed me in the big house. I swore I zipped my bag. I mean, I had the vile and syringe in a pocket in my purse that was protected so they wouldn't break. I was in my car and my bag fell and everything fell out. I guess I just threw it on top of everything I had.

Then it hit me. There was always one person who was around whenever my plans went wrong. The person walking past my car, that scared me, causing me to drop my bag was the same person foiled my plan. This one person who destroyed everything I worked so hard for. Jenna. Blind Jenna. The one who helped me send that freak, Toby, to military camp or wherever it is he went to. I wasn't really expecting that one...

* * *

**_JENNA'S P.O.V._**

I walked through the ICU, looking for Aria's room. I had already talked to Hanna. She had told me what really went on the night that diabolical bitch returned. She told me of how Shana was A, and held all of the girls at gun point. She told me how Aria had protected her friends with the same look in her eyes that I remembered Shana used when she would help me when she thought I was really blind.

After that first operation, I had regained my eyesight and set out to destroy those girls. I was helping Shana originally. When I discovered that it was Alison who tried to ruin my life, I backed off the girls. I later found out, Shana did not. I told her to stop, I didn't want that for them.

They were as much a victim in this as Toby and I were. They had no choice. Alison blackmailed them, the same as she did Toby. Yet, Shana was relentless in her "revenge" on those girls. After the NYC insedent, I knew that another A would come out of the gutter, just like I did, after Garrett, and Shana did, after me.

I found Aria's room, very quickly, after asking a nurse. When I was walking down the hall, Ezra, with tears filling his eyes, walked, head down, out of the room and out the doors. Upon walking in, I saw her sobbing in her bed, clutching her heart. Looking closer, I noticed a thick manuscript, laying on her lap. The name on the first page read... Ezra Fitz. I bit back a gasp while I walked toward the tiny brunette.

She looked up just in time to see me sitting in the uncomfortable plastic chair at the side of the bed.

"Jenna? What are you doing here?" She begged, tears stained her cheeks.

"Hanna told me what happened in New York."

"What? Why would she do that? Jenna, I'm so so-" She was cut off by me shaking my head.

"I'm the one who should be apologizing. After Garrett was arrested, I was being a bitch and was so mad at all of you for what you did to me in that garage. I was so happy you were getting what I thought you guys deserved. I brought Shana into it and she got way to passionate. I should have known when I told her to stop, she wouldn't. I know how she held you all at gun point, and you had no choice. I would have done the same thing if I was there.I've been making sure ya'll were safe from Alison for the past few weeks, since she'd been back."

"What do you mean, 'protecting' us?" The shock of all I've told her registers on her face.

"Alison's _A_. She had Hanna kidnapped. She actually brought drugs into the hospital to inject Hanna with... To kill her," I whispered. Letting it sink in a little, I looked at her face. It had gone as white as a ghost. Her hand had flown to her mouth and she was shaking her head. I could see the thoughts running through her head, one part of her mind telling her there's no way, the other was being logical and rational, informing her of all the signs she missed.

I went through the same thing when they told me Shana was dress in a black hoodie and all of _A's_ signature gear.

She nodded slowly, excepting everything I told her.

"Thank you, Jenna. For everything."

"It's no problem. I hope after all of this, we can all work past the hell Alison has put us all through, and maybe we can all start over."

"That would be great." She replied, looking sadly down at the mound of paper in her lap. I gestured toward it, quietly asking what it was.

"It's Ezra's book." She laughed bitterly. "He turned everything we went through, my friends went through, into a 'true crime novel' as he put it. All the secrets, everything... It's all here," she claimed, pointing at the packet.

"He used us all. Spencer, Hanna, Mona, Em, Maya, all the guys, even you! I trusted him, and he used me like last weeks newspaper, just to get information and then throw it away. He thought he's be a 'good person' and tell me before publishing it. Everything about our relationship, every freakin' detail, about _everything _is there. I read it. God!" She shouted.

"How could I be so stupid?" She was quietly crying so I walked over and hugged her. Spencer and Toby walked in a few moments later. I moved out of the way while Spencer held her injured (emotionally and physically) friend. Toby pulled me aside, asking what had happened, besides the obvious. I recounted my conversation with Aria. I hear whispers coming from the other side of the room, where Aria was, telling me she was doing the same with Spencer.

After a little while, Spencer came over and hugged me as well, thanking me for helping her and her friends. At first I was shocked, but quickly hugged her back. They knew I had forgiven them, and they forgave me. Toby smiled from the side of the room. Just then, there was a knock at the door.

Breaking from the embrace, Spencer and I looked to see a figure looking in the room. Toby protectively stood in between Spencer, Aria, and I and Ezra Fitz.

* * *

**_EZRA'S P.O.V. _**

I was so stupid. I should have told her when I started writing that stupid story. She deserved to know I putting her life out there for the world to read.

I had showed Aria the book, because I love her. She needed to know how I feel about her. I was an idiot, thinking it wouldn't hurt her that I used her living hell as the topic of a novel. Standing at the entrance to the ICU, I hesitated, knowing that it was now or never to get her back. I walked through the hall, and found her room with ease. Standing in the way of the only person I'll ever love, was Toby, Spencer, and Jenna Marshall. I was perplexed on why she would be there. I caught a glimpse of Aria.

Her eyes were blood-shot, tears stained her cheeks, her hair was yanked from the ponytail that had held it out of her face. Her appearance after only about and hour of what I did to her broke my heart. I should have burned the book when the publishers told me that I needed to continue the story in sequels. If I did that, this nightmare would never end.

Seeing the pain in my eyes, Toby gave me skeptical look, but moved aside, taking Spencer with him. Jenna followed them, while her and Spencer threw concerned looks at the girl I hurt so badly. When they passed me, Spencer hit my head, calling me an idiotic asshole. Behind her, Jenna let a tiny smile slip through but quickly replacing it with a scowl.

Aria refused to look at me. To solve this problem, I sat on her bed and brought my fingers to her chine. Moving it so I could look into her deep brown eyes, I could see the pain mixed with fear and hope swirling in the tears.

I kissed her forehead as she jerked her face away. I picked up the book and opened the window. We were on the second floor and it was pouring outside. I called Aria's name, causing her to look at me.

I tossed it out of the window. She smiled at me. I could read in her eyes that she knew I was serious. All of a sudden, her phone buzzed. The terror in her eyes terrified me as well.

I picked up her phone and looked at the blinking screen. There, in here text messages was the thing that caught my eyes. _Blocked I.D._ Under the name were these words: _Didn't think you could get rid of me that easily? Did you? -A_

* * *

**Thank you guys so much for your support. As y'all know, I've been going through a tough time lately. I'm also really sick right now. I'm very sorry for the delay. Anyway. Jenna is the Guardian Angel! Thanks for all those who voted. Anyway. Favorite, follow, review. **

**~Hanna**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey everyone, I'm back. It's been almost a year! Everything has finally worked itself out and I'm in a good **_**_place. I have been for a while but I just recently got motivated to write again.  
I don't own any of the characters in this story, only the plot. If any of you can catch the characters I brought in from another fandom, leave a review and let me know if you want them to make a reappearance. Also, leave me a review letting me know what you think. If you have any ideas, let me know. I'm thinking of doing a time skip. If you agree, let me know. Thank you so much for your support. _**

**_Much love  
~Hanna_**

* * *

_**Hanna's P.O.V.**_

When Jenna left the room, Caleb came back with a bag of fast food. He knew I hated the crap that hospitals try to pass off as food. He tossed me the bag and I opened it greedily. Inside was a burger and fries with a chocolate milkshake that was slightly melted due to the heat of the food.

"Do you wanna fatten me up or is this one of those one time, 'You just got hit by a car and survived', treats?" I asked with a slight giggle.

"What ever you want I will get. I almost lost you twice, in the past month. I just want you to be happy, Han, and if that means all you want is burgers and fries and shakes for the rest of your life, so be it." A huge smile bloomed over his face as he sat on the edge of my bed, grasping my hand. He brought it to his lips just as my phone buzzed. I groaned as Caleb stood up with smile on his face. Once he reached my phone, he looked at the screen and didn't look up until Toby and Ezra burst through my closed door, holding both Spencer and Aria's phones. They looked between each other and sprinted out the door.

"CALEB!" I shouted. " What's going on?! Where are you going?!" Pushing myself into the sitting position, I swung my lower body over the side of the bed, never noticing that I couldn't feel the cold hospital tiles under my feet. I pushed myself to stand up only to have one my legs fail at the one job it had. As I fell, a million different thoughts rolled through my mind. They all stopped the minute head hit the unforgiving plastic bars of my hospital bed. I frantically attempted to grab onto something, only succeeding in grabbing the food Caleb left on my bed. The food and drink spilled all over the pristine hospital floor. I landed in the shake and hit my head on the tiles... Hard. There was only one thing I could think of before I slipped into the darkness... "What the Hell just happened?"

* * *

**_Spencer's P.O.V._**

Toby grabbed my phone before I could even react to sharp annoying ring. Fear pierced his expression and he stood at once. He took off to the direction of Aria and Hanna's rooms. A minute later, Caleb, Ezra, and Toby rushed out the front door. I heard Hanna yelling for Caleb. I walked down the hall and was almost to her room when I heard a sickening crash coming from Hanna's room. I started running. When I walked through the door, I didn't see Hanna. I saw french fries covering the floor and an utterly destroyed burger by the left bottom corner of the bed. There was a small groan from the other side of the bed. I walked over, slowly, to where the noise came from. A mask of blonde hair covered Hanna's face and a halo of chocolate surrounded her head.

She let out another pain-filled moan. A small amount blood began to collect and stain her hair.

"HANNA!" I screamed. I knew not to move her. Instead I ran to the door and began yelling.

"HELP! PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP ME! I NEED SOMEONE'S HELP!" The nurses raced in and assessed the situation. They began yelling at each other to do different things like ordering an MRI and prepping and OR just in case. They put a collar around her neck and hoisted her into the bed. They ordered me to leave to room, but I refused to leave her side. A tall, buff-looking doctor with gray hair burst through the door, pushing the nurses aside. He shined a light in Hanna's eyes.

"I've got equal pupil dilation, but we need a CT and MRI to be sure. Page Grey and let her know we're coming down and need to get in there right away."

"Is she going to be okay? Dr..." I asked the doctor.

"Sloan. Dr. Sloan. I can't be positive right now, but you need to go to the waiting room and talk to her mother and friends. I'll let you know for sure when we get the scans back, okay?"

"Okay," I sighed. I walked towards the waiting room, wiping the tears I hadn't remembered falling. I passed Aria's room and as much as I tried to hide it, she saw through my facade.

"Spencer? Are you crying? Is everyone okay?" Aria begged.

"It's fine, Aria. Just stress."

"No... It's not. What happened?"

"I need to talk to Hanna's mom, but I'll talk to you later." I turned to walk away.

"What's wrong with Hanna? Spencer?!" She tried to stop but I kept walking.

"Spencer Jill Hastings don't walk out on me! What is wrong with Hanna?" I couldn't ignore the fact that she needed to know considering her heart monitor was beeping uncontrollably. I re-entered her room and saw the tears racing down her face.

"I'm sorry Aria, but I don't know what's happening. I just found her passed out on the ground and the doctor took her to run some tests. Her head was bleeding and I have no clue what happened and I'm freaking out. I have to tell her mom and Em, Maya, Jenna, Mona, and I have to call Caleb. I can't do all this."

"Breathe, Spencer," Aria said, tears glistening in her eyes. "I'll call Ezra and get him to bring Caleb back. You talk to her mom, Emily came in a few minutes ago and she and Maya left, I can all them, too."

I bent down and hugged my small friend. "Thank you, Aria." And I left. I walked to the waiting room, and Mrs. Marin immediately recognized my tears and quickly started crying, herself.

"I found her unconscious on the floor in her room. They took her for some test and I don't no anything, but the doctor said he'll come and talk to us when he knows more. Aria is calling Caleb and telling him that he needs to get back here."

"Alright. Thank you, Spencer." She walked towards me and hugged me. I hugged her back and instantly broke down in tears. We sat down and just cried together.

* * *

**_Hanna's P.O.V._**

I slowly began to wake, moving my head to avoid the bright lights in my face.

"Hanna, Sweetie, don't move. You fell and hit your head pretty hard. You are getting a CT so you need to stay as still as possible, okay?" A nice sounding woman said, somewhere I couldn't see.

"Okay. Can you talk to me, or get my mom or friends?" I asked.

"I'll have Dr. Sloan get your mom, but I'll talk to you in the mean time, how's that?"

"That's great, I'm just kinda freaking out."

"Alright, that's okay, and perfectly normal. I'm Lexie Grey, and I'm a doctor here. I just need you to answer a few questions, alright?"

"Sure, what ever you need." I agreed. What ever took my mind off of the fact that I was in a tube that felt like it was getting smaller and smaller.

"Okay, Do you know who you are and where you are?" Dr. Grey asked.

"I'm Hanna Marin, and I'm in Thomas Jefferson University Hospital."

"That's very good, Hanna. So, why are you here?"

"I got hit by a car."

"That's right. Now, do you remember what happened right before you hit your head?" She asked, very slowly, scared of my reaction.

"My boyfriend left and... and he was really upset so I... I tried to get up to see what was wrong so I stood up. I... I couldn't feel one of my legs and I-" She cut me off right then.

"Wait. What do you mean you couldn't feel one of your legs? Was it tingly, or completely numb?" There was a fear in her voice that made me want to get up and run far far away.

"It was numb. When I stood up, I couldn't even feel the tiles on the ground." My voice was shaking the whole time.

"Okay. The scan is over but I don't want you to get up. I need you to pinch your leg right now, as hard as you can." Dr. Grey covered the mic and and spoke to someone else in the room. I did as I was told, but I could't feel it. I tried again and again and still nothing.

"Dr. Grey?!" I called. The door opened and a woman who could't be more than 28 walked in, her long brown hair in ponytail.

"Call me Lexie, Hanna." She walked over to me, and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. She started tapping on my knee and pulled on my right leg.

"Did you feel any of that, Hanna? I need you to be completely honest with me." I broke down in hysterics. This couldn't be happening. I was gasping for breath. I couldn't breathe.

"I can't feel that! I can't feel anything! Why can't I feel my leg?!" I shouted.

"It's okay, Hanna, just breathe. Breathe with me. In. Out. In and out." Lexie did this for a while until my breathing evened out. When it did, she turned to the nurse, who was standing by the door.

"Get her mother and any other family and take them to a private room," she whispered. "Get Dr. Sloan and have him read her CT. I'm taking her down to MRI personally. She's too young to be going through anymore of this crap."

"Is this permanent?" I looked up at Lexie. "Please? I need to know if I'll every walk again." She avoided my gaze.

"Lexie, please?" I pleaded.

She looked down at me and sighed.

"I don't know, Hanna. I just don't know."

* * *

**_Caleb's P.O.V._**

My phone kept ringing over and over. Then Ezra's started and then Toby's. I finally gave up and looked at my phone. Seeing that it was Mrs. Marin, I picked up.

"Ashley? Is Hanna okay?"

"Caleb, you should really come down here." I could hear the tears in her voice and a chill shot through my core.

"Why? Is Hanna okay? Is she worse? What's going on?"

"No she's not okay, but I can't..." Her voice faded out and turned into the sobs of a distraught mother, sobs that told me I had to get back to the hospital now.

"I'll be right there. We're about 15 minutes away." I spoke into the phone. Ezra quickly started the car the second we were all in.

"Where have you all been?" Spencer questioned from the other end of the phone.

"We needed to talk to someone, Spencer."

"Who!? Who could possibly be more important than your girlfriend who almost died less than two days ago."

"I am trying to help her, Spencer!" I shot back. No one is more important to me Hanna. There was a long silence that was only broken periodically, by the sobs of Hanna's friends and family.

"I know. I'm sorry," she whispered. "Caleb, it's really bad. We all just need you guys here."

"Okay Spence. We're pulling into the parking lot now."

"Okay," she whispered, hanging up the phone just as we parked.

Five minutes later, I was sitting in a room with a terrified Ashely Marin, and an inconsolable Spencer. An older looking doctor comes in with a grim look on his face.

"Mrs. Marin?" Ashley nodded.

"I'm Dr. Sloan, I'm a neurologist here. I have some news about your daughter."

"What is it? Please, Dr. Sloan," Ashley begged.

"We know why she fell and I would like to give you the good news before the bad, if that's okay."

"That's fine. I just need to know what's wrong with my baby," she cried.

"Of course. Well the good news is, I don't see anything wrong with Hanna's brain, no bleed, no bruising. She only has a minor concussion."

"Oh thank God!" I sighted.

"There is something wrong though. The reason she fell is because she couldn't feel her leg."

"Oh God! No!" Ashley cried.

"We did an MRI and there is no evidence of any spinal or brain injury during the crash. We ran some test and it seems that there is a sever muscle and nerve injury. They are getting her prepped for surgery now. If the surgery is a success, she should be up and walking by the end of the month."

Mrs. Marin let out a cry of relief. After everything all of us have been through, Aria was going to be released from the hospital within the week, Mona in next two. Hanna would be fine and we would all get through this.


End file.
